


Amok Time Reboot

by zinelady



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinelady/pseuds/zinelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amok Time Rebooted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting on my hard drive since December waiting for a beta. I haven't been able to find one, so I decided to go ahead and start posting. If anyone would like to beta it for me, I would be very appreciative.

“Hey Jim,” Leonard McCoy called as Captain James T Kirk was about to enter his quarters. “Hold up.”

Jim waited as his friend jogged to catch up and let the doctor precede him into the room. The door swished close behind them and Jim went over to his replicator to order a coffee, laying the padd he was carrying on his desk. 

“You want some?” he gestured to the hot beverage.

“Nah, I’m fine,” he said and then added automatically, “And you should cut down. Your heart rate is a little high as well as your blood pressure.”

“I’ll give up coffee when you give up bourbon,” Jim said, taking a sip. “Anyway, I’ve been taking the Jeffery tubes instead of the turbolifts and exercising like you ask as well as cutting out desserts. Don’t try to take away my coffee.”

McCoy sighed and raised his hand in defeat.

“I came here to talk to you about Spock, not to debate beverage choices.”

“So, talk,” Jim smiled. “I’m all ears.”

“Very funny,” McCoy rolled his eyes and then became serious. “Have you noticed anything different about Spock recently?”

“Well,” Kirk shrugged. “He’s been a little cranky, but I just figured he was pissed because he and Uhura broke up last week. Rumors have been flying about the breakup, but the two interested parties aren’t saying anything. I’ve heard everything from Spock not wanting to commit to a long term relationship to Uhura being tired of Spock not expressing his emotion to infidelity.” Jim shook his head. “Can Vulcans even cheat on their mates?” The idea of Spock cheating on Uhura seemed ludicrous to Jim.

“Well, Spock and Uhura weren’t officially married…at least as far as I know,” McCoy said. “I don’t put much faith in the rumor mill, but Christine told me that Uhura told her that she was the one to break it off. She didn’t say why, just that Spock wasn’t the person she thought he was.”

“I don’t understand,” Kirk shook his head. “Spock is pretty much out there. What you see is what you get.”

“Everyone has secrets,” Bones said. “Anyway, I’m kind of worried about him.”

“The Bridge has been a little frosty, but I think everyone has been a little touchy. We definitely need shore leave. Spock and Uhura are both professionals and haven’t let their relationship problems affect their work so I’ve just let it pass. I figure they just need some time to get over breakup. Spock has asked for leave when we arrive on New Vulcan. Maybe that will help.” Jim had to admit to himself that he had been a bit relieved when he heard that Spock and Uhura had ended their relationship. He told himself it was because Starfleet frowned on intimate relationships between Bridge crew.

“You know that it’s time for annual physicals?” McCoy interrupted his thoughts.

Kirk nodded and rubbed his shoulder. He had had his yesterday and as usual Bones had been a little enthusiastic when it came to vaccines. At least this time, Jim hadn’t broke out in rashes or swelled up like a balloon.

“Really, I keep telling you that I don’t need vaccines against every STD known to man,” Jim complained. “Contrary to popular belief, being a Captain of the Enterprise doesn’t leave a lot of time for sexual escapades. I can’t remember the last time I got laid. I think until he broke up with Uhura, even Spock was getting more action than me.”

“Well, if you ever do have sex again,” McCoy taunted, “you’ll be happy that I gave you those vaccines. At least your testicles won’t swell up like grapefruits or your penis withers away.”

Kirk winced, squirming in his chair before clearing his throat.

“Why did you follow me in here, Bones?” Kirk demanded. “You gave me the STD lecture yesterday.”

“Spock didn’t show up for his appointment,” McCoy said. I figured he was busy with some experiments, so I just sent a reminder and a new appointment time for this morning. When he didn’t show up for that one, I tracked him down to remind him personally.”

“Well, he is First Officer and Chief Science Officer. Responsibilities for either one would keep him busy, but both at the same time?” Kirk shrugged. “Even for someone as logical as a Vulcan might be short of time.”

“Well, when I suggested he follow me to the sickbay to get his physical done, your ‘logical’ First Officer told me, ‘You will cease to pry into my personal matters Doctor or I shall certainly break your neck!’ I could tell as soon as he said it, he realized he made a mistake, but he just turned around and walked away. I didn’t feel like getting my neck broken at the time, so I didn’t follow him.”

“That doesn’t sound like Spock,” Kirk frowned. Maybe this breakup with Uhura was affecting the Vulcan more that he realized. “I’ll talk with him. He should be in the Science Labs today. Try to find out what’s going on. I’ll order him to report to Sickbay if I have to.”

“Be careful,” McCoy said. “I’ve gotten used to you over the years. I don’t want to break in a new Captain if Spock breaks the old one.”

“Thanks for your concern, Bones.” It was Jim’s turn to roll his eyes. “Just make sure you say nice things about me at my funeral.”

“See if you can get him to come this afternoon,” McCoy requested. “I’ll be in Sickbay until late. I’m going over the lab tests for all of the exams.”

*****

Spock didn’t show up at lunch in the Officer’s Mess, so Jim decided to hunt him down after he had eaten. When asked, the Mess Chief reported that Spock had not eaten in the Mess all week. A quick check with the replicators’ log showed that Spock had barely eaten anything, just some plomeek soup two days ago. That couldn’t be right. Even Vulcans need to eat. The computer had Spock in his quarters for ‘lunch’, so Kirk headed that way. Maybe Spock just needed someone to vent to. Kirk thought that over the months since the mission began, that he and Spock had become if not friends, at least close allies.

When he got to Spock’s quarters, he noticed the privacy lock was engaged. He thought of going away and coming back later, but decided it was better to get it over with. Spock would just have to put up with an interruption. He pressed for admittance and after waiting several long moments, he pressed again.

“Leave me alone!” an enraged roar was heard as the door opened. Jim jumped back as Spock lunged into the doorway. He could feel the heat radiating from the room in the hallway. Spock must have the environmental controls all the way up.

“Ah, Mr. Spock,” Jim stammered. “I need to speak with you.”

“Can it not wait, Captain?” Spock said, obviously trying to rein in his anger. “I am trying to meditate.”

“How’s that working out for you?” Kirk asked ironically. He raised a placating hand. “It won’t take long, but I have to insist on a few minutes of your time.”

“Very well,” Spock sighed and stepped back into the room. Kirk followed and had to resist the urge to cough. Not only did Spock have the heat up, he was burning some kind of incense in his stone idol. The red glow and curtains gave the room an ‘unearthly’ appearance, which Kirk admitted probably was one of its purposes.

Spock walked over to stand in front of the burning idol, his hands clasped behind his ramrod straight back. He reminded Jim of a violin that was strung so tight that one wrong move would make the strings break. Kirk tried to think of a way to put Spock at his ease as they taught in class at the academy, but he was drawing a blank.  
“You wished to speak with me?” Spock prompted.

“Yes,” Kirk said, straightening. “Doctor McCoy has expressed some concerns. It seems you’ve missed a couple of appointments for your annual physical exam. When he mentioned it to you, you replied…”

“I know what I said,” Spock interrupted. “You do not need to repeat it. It was not a good time. I will of course apologize to the doctor, but I see no reason for his continual pushing…”

“Everyone has to have an annual exam, Spock,” Kirk said, smiling gently. “That’s why they call them annual. I hate getting prodded and poked as much as the next guy and I’m the first one to call Bones ‘hypo happy’, but it’s really no biggy. You go in, let him run his scans and then he gives you some vaccinations and it’s all over until next year.”

“Very well, I will report to Sickbay in the morning,” Spock said, sighing again. It had a hopeless quality that worried Kirk. “I have some readings to review this afternoon…”

“Actually, Bones is waiting for you now,” Kirk said. “I’m sure the readings can wait…if not your more than competent staff can review them for you. You might as well get it over with and then you can come back and meditate or sleep. You look like you could use some.”

Spock looked like he was going to argue, but finally nodded his head in agreement. 

“I will go now,” Spock promised. “For all the good it will do either of us. I simply need rest and meditate. It has been difficult of late.”

“Uh, Spock,” Kirk said as he turned to go. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry that your relationship with Uhura didn’t work out. I know it must be hard working together, but I’ve been impressed with how professional you both have been. If you need anything…if you want to be assigned different shifts…whatever…let me know and I’ll make it happen.”

“Thank you, Captain, that won’t be necessary,” Spock said, stiffly. “Lt. Uhura and I agreed from the beginning that we would not let our personal relationship affect our working relationship.”

“Even so,” Kirk nodded. “Oh, and I’ve approved your leave on New Vulcan. We’ll be there in 96 hours to deliver supplies and help with a few engineering projects. Our schedule keeps us in orbit for 48 hours. I think we can handle the ship without you for the whole time. I may beam down for a short visit, but Sulu can hold down the fort for a few hours.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Spock relaxed visibly, making Kirk feel a bit better. Perhaps rest was all Spock needed.

“I think we all forget that even Vulcans aren’t indestructible,” Kirk said as walked to the door. “You’ve been working hard enough for two men. I’m sure after a break you’ll be good as new. I’ll let Bones know you will be reporting for your exam shortly.”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It was two hours later when McCoy arrived in what Kirk’s granny would have called a snit.

“Damn tight lipped Vulcans,” was the first thing Bones said as he flopped down on Kirk’s only free chair. “I need a drink.”

Jim broke out the Saurian Brandy that Bones had given him for Christmas and poured them each a glass. He had the feeling that they both could use one.

“Well,” McCoy said after he shot back half the glass. “I was right; there is something to worry about. Spock’s readings were all over the place. His blood pressures up, his pulse is racing, his temperature is elevated several degrees and his hormones are all out of whack. I would almost say he has an infection, but his blood counts don’t correspond to an infection. His hands were shaking like a drunk with DTs. I can’t find any records in my biocomps and Spock won’t tell me what it is. All he said was that his condition would improve when he takes leave on New Vulcan.”

“Is he in danger?” Kirk asked, taking a sip of his brandy.

“If something doesn’t give soon, I’m afraid the physical and emotional pressure will kill him. In a few days he’s going to be so weak, I’m not sure anything can help him. In the condition he is now, I’m not sure I want him beaming down to any planet. Who knows if what he has is contagious to other Vulcans? He could expose the whole colony. I’ve quarantined him to his quarters after I made sure he ate some of that plomeek soup. It’s easier to control his environment there. He was shivering in Sickbay. I really need to find out what exactly is wrong with him.”

“I could try talking to him again,” Jim said, “but I’m wondering if I might have better luck giving my old friend, Ambassador Spock, I mean Selek, a call.” Jim had told McCoy about being stranded on Delta Vega and meeting the alternate version of Spock. “I’m sure he would know what’s going on with his younger self…since he’s probably already lived through it.

“Anything you find out would be a help,” McCoy shrugged. “Meanwhile, I’ll keep an eye on Spock and make sure he at least keeps eating that blasted soup. Have you ever tasted that stuff? It tastes like old wash water,” Bones said, finishing the brandy and setting the glass on the table. “I really hope the Ambassador can help you. I’m flying blind here.” 

*****

It was another hour before he got a reply from New Vulcan. Ambassador Spock looked the same as he did the last time Kirk had spoken to him. After mandatory greetings were over, Kirk got right down to brass tacks.

“Old friend, I have a problem I hope you can help me with,” Jim said.

“Anything that I am able to do for you Jim, you need only ask,” the Ambassador said.

“There’s something wrong with Spock, but he won’t tell us what it is.” Kirk went on to describe the symptoms. “Bones is afraid if something isn’t done soon, Spock may not make it. Spock says he just needs leave on New Vulcan and he’ll be fine, but McCoy is afraid to let him beam down without knowing if the condition is contagious to other Vulcans. With the colony just starting out, we don’t want to expose its inhabitants to a communicable disease.”

“Is my young counterpart still in a relationship with Lt. Uhura?” he asked.

“No, Sir,” Jim said. “They ended their relationship recently.”

“I see,” The ambassador nodded, not looking surprised. “I hesitate to explain fully such a private matter, but I can tell you that the condition that he suffers from is not communicable to others. He can safely beam down to New Vulcan, in fact, it is imperative that he does so as soon as possible. If he asks you to accompany him, please do so. You would be of great support to him. I would encourage you to confront Spock and ask him about Pon Farr.” 

“Pon Farr?” Kirk repeated.

“He will hesitate, but in the end I believe he will explain the condition to you. Meanwhile, I will contact Doctor McCoy and suggest some treatments that may be of use until Spock reaches Vulcan.”

*****

Again, Kirk had to wait until Spock answered the door, but at least this time he was not met with shouts. Spock was almost too quiet as he let Jim in.

“Spock, Doctor McCoy has informed me of your condition,” Jim said sitting down on a chair and gesturing to the other chair. “Sit, please.” Jim waited until Spock obeyed and then said, “He is very worried that you won’t explain what is causing your symptoms. He’s afraid if something isn’t done, you will die. You’ve been called the best First Officer in the Fleet. You are a tremendous asset to the ship and to me. I don’t want to lose that asset. Can you explain?”

“Captain,” Spock pleaded. “It’s a deeply personal thing. Only a very few outsiders know of it. Vulcans do not speak of it even among Please, Spock. Let me help.”

“It has to do with reproduction.” The words were so quiet that Kirk barely heard them.

“What?”

“Reproduction,” Spock said shortly.

“Oh, sex,” Kirk said. No wonder Spock was having so much trouble talking about it. “Well, there’s no need to be embarrassed about it, Mr. Spock. It happens to everyone. Even the birds and bees.”

“But the birds and bees don’t have their logic ripped away from them like this time does to us,” Spock said bitterly.

“Perhaps you should start at the beginning,” Kirk said. “What time?”

“It is called the Pon Farr, the time of mating,” Spock said, staring straight ahead, as if he could only explain if he wasn’t looking at Kirk. “It strips our minds from us. It brings a madness which rips away our veneer of civilisation. Every seven years we must return to Vulcan and take a mate. It is similar to the giant Eel birds of Regulus Five having to return to the caverns they were hatched or the salmon of your Earth swimming upstream to the place where they were born or die trying.”

But you’re not an animal,” Kirk said.

“Nor am I a human,” Spock countered, turning to look at Kirk, his eyes burning. “I am a Vulcan. I thought perhaps my human blood would prevent the condition, but the ancient drives are too strong.” He looked down at his trembling hands.

“If its sex you need, couldn’t Uhura…?”

“No,” Spock shook his head. “Even if she had not ended our relationship, the fires could only be purged by my wife.”

“Wife?” Kirk exclaimed. “You’re married?”

“More like a bondmate,” Spock admitted. “By our parents' arrangement. A ceremony while we were but seven years of age. Less than a marriage but more than a betrothal. We touched each other so we could feel each other's thoughts. Our minds were locked together, so that at the proper time, we would both be drawn to our place of Koon-ut-kal-if-fee on the lands of my family on Vulcan.”

“Koon-ut-kal?”

“Koon-ut-kal-if-fee. It means marriage or challenge. In the distance past, a marriage could be challenged and men would fight for the woman. I mentioned our logic is ripped from us. We are little better than animals fighting over a mate.”

“But Vulcan has been destroyed,” Kirk said, horrified. “You can’t go back there.”

“My family has settled on New Vulcan,” Spock said. “We will meet there for the ceremony.”

“I’m sorry, if this is too personal, but if you have a bondmate why did you start a relationship with Uhura?” Kirk asked.

“I have not seen T’Pring since I left Vulcan,” Spock explained. “Even on Vulcan, I could barely feel our bond. She was most displeased when she heard I turned down the position on the Vulcan Science Academy. She refused to join me on Earth, stating that she had a position on Vulcan and that it would be illogical for her to leave. I was lonely; Miss Uhura approached me and I agreed. I was already labelled a rebel for leaving Vulcan. I considered it just one more rebellion.”

“I can’t see Uhura being ‘the other woman’ willingly.” Kirk shook his head. “You really should have told her before you started dating.”

“Perhaps, you are correct,” Spock admitted. “I did explain when we first started seeing each other that I could not offer her a more permanent relationship. She said she was happy being ‘Friends with Benefits’ as she called it.”

“It was only when I started going into Pon Farr that I realized that T’Pring had survived the destruction of Vulcan. She must have been off planet when it happened. When I was sure T’Pring had survived, I told Ms Uhura of my bond with her. She was most unhappy and insisted on ending our liaison.”

“I could see that coming from a mile away,” Jim said. “I’m surprised she let you keep your…uh ears.”

“Miss Uhura does have spirit,” Spock agreed. “It was one of the things that drew me to her.”

“And the rest of the package didn’t hurt, I’m sure,” Kirk teased. “She’s one fine lady. Did she ever tell you that I tried to pick her up the first time we met?”

“Yes, the lieutenant did mention your meeting. She was not impressed.”

“Well, I was drunk at the time,” Kirk defended himself. “I’m normally much smoother than that.”

Spock raised one slanted eyebrow in response and said nothing. 

“Really, just ask Bones.”

“I did not know that you had a sexual relationship with the doctor,” Spock said solemnly. “This is explains much. Now I understand why he jeopardized his career to bring you on board the Enterprise.”

“Hey, wait a second! Bones and I aren’t in a sexual relationship,” Jim protested before realizing that Spock was teasing him. “Unless you count that one time back in the academy and we went on a double date with twin sisters. They really did do everything together and we were both just drunk enough not to care when we ended up in this huge bed together. But it was just that one time. Bones is like a brother to me…closer than my actual brother Sam to tell the truth. I haven’t seen Sam since he ran off when I was twelve.”

“So you have never had sexual congress with a man alone?” Spock asked.

“Well, I didn’t say that,” Kirk admitted. “I’ve had a few flings; I guess you could call them. There was Gary in the Academy, but that wasn’t serious, at least on my side. Once on shoreleave I met a guy in a bar. After a while, one night stands get old. But I really haven’t had time since I became captain to have any kind of relationship with a man or woman. Hell, before you broke up, you were probably getting more action with Uhura than I’ve gotten in the past five years.”

“I regret that I have caused Nyota hurt,” Spock sighed. “I cared for her but we could never have more than we had. I had tried mind melding with her, but it caused her pain. I do not believe it was the weak bond I have with T’Pring. I have mind melded with others without that difficulty, as you yourself can attest.”

Kirk thought back to the time that he had mind melded with Spock during a mission. It had been so different than the time that Ambassador Spock had shared so much with him on Delta Vega. That had been both physically and emotionally painful. The elderly Vulcan had been in so much emotional pain from having had his home planet destroyed and feeling all those Vulcans having their lives ripped from them that emotional transference had been unavoidable. The time with his First Officer had been surprisingly pain free. When their minds met, it had been like coming home to Kirk. Like Spock belonged there. Kirk had never experience such a feeling of acceptance. He hadn’t said anything to his first officer at the time, but wondered if Spock had felt the same.

“So are you sure this T’Pring will come to New Vulcan for the ceremony?” Jim kept what he thought of the Vulcan women to himself. Spock didn’t need to know that he thought she was a Grade A Bitch for not supporting Spock’s choices. It was just a shame that Spock was saddled with her because their parents got together and decided it for them when they were children.

“She will,” Spock nodded. “I have been in contact with Sarek. “He has contacted her family and arranged the ceremony. It will take place as soon as we arrive on New Vulcan.”

“Well, you already have your leave, but 2 days is not much time for a honeymoon,” Kirk said. “I’m sure Scotty could come up with an engineering project that would take a little longer. We could probably stretch it a day or two.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Spock said. “I believe it will be sufficient, but I will advise you if longer is needed. There is one other thing, Captain.”

“Jim,” Kirk insisted. “After all this, I think you can call me Jim.”

“Jim, I would request that you beam down with me for the ceremony.”

“Is it allowed?” Kirk asked. “With all the secrecy surrounding pon farr, I’m surprised they would allow outsiders.”

“By tradition, the male is accompanied by his closest friends, similar to your Best Man tradition,” Spock explained. “I will also ask Doctor McCoy join us.”

“It would be an honor to stand with you, Spock,” Jim said, with pride, standing up. “I’m sure Bones will agree. I’m going to go see if Scotty can coax a little more speed out of the engines. Maybe we can get you there a day early. And Spock, I’ll keep this totally confidential. Your secrets are safe with me.”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay for this chapter. Real life has been busy.

“Captain,” Uhura got his attention. “We're standing by on Vulcan hailing frequencies, sir.”

“I’ll take it in my ready room, Lieutenant. Spock, Bones, if you would?” Kirk gestured to the door. He didn’t think Uhura needed to see or hear any of this.

Kirk followed Spock and McCoy into the ready room and punched a button on the console. They were all wearing their dress uniforms. Kirk insisted when McCoy had complained. It wasn’t every day when his First Officer got married. Bones could suffer a little stiff neck.

“Vulcan Space Central, this is the USS Enterprise requesting permission to assume standard orbit.”

“USS Enterprise from Vulcan Space Central.” A stilted voice came from the speakers. “Permission granted. And from all of Vulcan, welcome. Is Commander Spock with you?”

“This is Spock.”

“Standby to activate your central viewer, please.”

Spock pressed some buttons and a young Vulcan woman came on the screen. Kirk had to admit she was beautiful. She almost looked like a princess…an ice princess.

“Spock, it is I.” Kirk forced himself not to roll his eyes. Who else would she be?

“T'Pring, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place.” Spock said the words by rote with no emotion in his voice.

“Spock, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. I await you.” Cold as ice, Jim decided. The viewscreen went black.

“Well, I have to say this for you Spock, this T’Pring of yours is very beautiful,” McCoy drawled. “Not much in the personality department, but your kids should be knock-outs.”

“Doctor, since I am a Vulcan/Human hybrid, you should know the possibility that we will have children is virtually nil,” Spock said stiffly.

“Does T’Pring know this?” Kirk was surprised. He had never considered whether or not Spock could have kids, but from what he remembered from his xenobiology, he guessed it made sense.

“Yes, it was discussed at length before we were bonded.”

“Maybe she’s not the maternal type,” Kirk said.

“Spock, I got to say that this you going through Pon Farr thing is illogical,” McCoy said. “Your body is making you reproduce when you can’t reproduce. It just doesn’t seem fair.”

“Life is often ‘not fair’, Doctor,” Spock said. “Shall we go? They are waiting.” 

*****

The first thing Kirk noticed when they beamed down was the heat. It reminded Jim of a trip he had made to Arizona during High School. Hot, but dry. The trio walked to a clearing bordered by large upright stones. A large gong hung with a mallet on a stand.

“Nice planet,” Kirk said. “I wish the breeze were cooler.”

“The atmosphere is thinner than Earth’s,” McCoy said. “We probably should have taken Tri- Ox compounds before we came. Let me know if you have any trouble breathing.”

“I’m fine, Bones,” Kirk said as Spock went up and struck the gong, his motions like those of an automaton. Either it was nerves or his Pon Farr was getting worse.

“I wonder when his T'Pring arrives,” McCoy said, pulling at the neck of his dress uniform.

“The marriage party approaches,” Spock said. “I hear them.”

Kirk listened closely and could barely hear the sound of bells.

Spock struck the gong again and went back to stand in front of Kirk.

Two Vulcan men entered the clearing, shaking apparatus with of bells, heralding the arrival of an elderly Vulcan woman carried on a chair. T'Pring came behind her in the procession followed by Sarek and a few others elders that Kirk recognized that had been rescued by Spock. Behind Sarek was Ambassador Spock. Selek, Kirk reminded himself. That was the name he was going by now.

“Bones, you know who that is?” Kirk asked. “T'Pau. The only person to ever turn down a seat on the Federation Council.”

“T'Pau. Officiating at Spock's wedding?” McCoy was impressed.

“He never mentioned that his family was this important,” Kirk said. “Then again, it’s only because of Spock that several of the Vulcans here today are alive.”

T'Pau's chair was placed on a dais, and Spock moved to kneel before her. She placed her fingers on his face and concentrated for several moments. She gestured to T’Pring and she also knelt in front of T’Pau. The mind meld was repeated.

She frowned and then spoke in accented standard.

“Spock, are our ceremonies for outworlders?”

“They are not outworlders,” Spock insisted. “They are my friends. I am permitted this.”

T’Pau gestured for Kirk and McCoy to approach.

“This is James T. Kirk,” Spock introduced his captain.

“Ma'am.” Kirk bowed his head. T’Pau narrowed her eyes, studying him. It reminded Kirk of being sent to the Principal’s office at school. Finally, she turned and looked at McCoy.

“And thee are called?” 

“Leonard McCoy, ma'am.” McCoy gave a slight smile and nodded. She turned back to Spock.

“Thee names these outworlders friends. How does thee pledge their behaviour?” 

“With my life, T'Pau.” Kirk’s eyes widened at Spock’s pronouncement. He turned to McCoy and frowned.

“What they are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way. Kah-if-farr.”

Spock walked over to the gong, ready to strike again, when T’Pring moved between him and the gong and raised her hand.

“Kal-if-fee!” she said with more emotion than Kirk had seen from her. He just wasn’t sure if it was smug satisfaction or hate. Spock looked like he had been pole axed. He took a step forward, but two burly guards blocked his way with some kind of sharp weapons.

“What is it?” Kirk asked. “What happened?”

“She chooses the challenge,” T’Pau said. “She will choose her champion.” 

“Spock?” Kirk was worried about his first officer and made an aborted step toward him.

“Do not attempt to speak with him, Kirk. He is deep in the plak-tow, the blood fever. He will not speak with thee again until he has passed through what is to come. If thee wishes to depart, thee may leave now.”

“We'll stay,” Kirk said. There was no way in hell that he was leaving until this was over. 

“Spock chose his friends well.”

“Ma'am, I don't understand,” McCoy said. “Are you trying to say that she rejected him? That she doesn't want him?”

“He will have to fight for her,” T’Pau said matter-the-factly. “It is her right.” She turned to the women. “T'Pring, thee has chosen the kal-if-fee, the challenge. Thee are prepared to become the property of the victor?”

“I am prepared.”

Kirk glared at the beautiful, but cold as ice woman who was rejecting his first officer. As far as he was concerned, she didn’t deserve Spock.

“Spock, does thee accept the challenge according to our laws and customs?” T’Pau turned to Spock.

A long moment of silence stretched out making Kirk wonder if Spock could even speak. 

“No,” Spock choked out. “I reject the challenge.” 

For one moment, Kirk could see utter surprise on T’Pau’s face and the amount of audible gasps from the Vulcans present made Kirk aware of the total shock Spock’s words had caused among the Vulcans present.

“I - I ask that our bond be dissolved,” Spock requested as he took a shaky step forward. This time the guards did not impede him and he stood in front of T’Pau.

“He speaks.” The wonder in her voice was quickly checked. “It is said thy Vulcan blood is thin. Are thee Vulcan or are thee human?” T’Pau challenged.

“I burn, T'Pau. My eyes are flame. My heart is flame. But not for her,” Spock spit out. “Thee has the power to break our bond, T’Pau. Break it, I plead with thee.”

“Traditions require…” T’Pau started, but was interrupted when Ambassador Selek stepped forward.

“Perhaps, it is time for traditions to change,” Selek said. “With the destruction of Vulcan, and near extermination of the Vulcan race, it is illogical to allow a fight to the death merely for tradition sake. T’Pring does not wish to marry Spock. Spock does not wish to marry T’Pring. The logical thing to do would be to break their bond and allow them bond with who they wish.”

“It is true that I did not sense a strong bond between Spock and T’Pring,” T’Pau admitted. “But that is often the case in bondmates who have been separated since childhood.”

A young man came up and stood next to T’Pring.

“That is correct,” T’Pring said. “I wish to bond with Stonn. The Vulcan race needs to be repopulated. As a full blooded Vulcan, Stonn can give me Vulcan offspring. If Spock was able to impregnate me, which is highly doubtful, the resulting offspring would not be fully Vulcan. Also, Stonn is willing to stay with me. Spock would be on the Enterprise. It is only logical that I bond with Stonn rather than Spock.”

“And thee?” T’Pau looked at Spock. “Thee also wish to break the bond?”

“Yes,” Spock nodded tersely.

“Very well,” T’Pau finally agreed. “It is logical. Approach.”

Spock and T’Pring knelt before T’Pau. The older woman place her fingers on the meld points of both their faces, left on Spock and right on T’Pring. Closing her eyes, she concentrated for several long moments before releasing them.

“It is done,” T’Pau said. She gestured Spock back. Kirk could feel the heat radiating off Spock as he helped him stand. He released him when Spock jerked away, but kept close, ready in case Spock was unsteady on his feet.

“Stonn approach,” T’Pau ordered.

Stonn stepped forward and knelt next to T’Pring. After mind melding with him, T’Pau spoke to him.

“Do thee consent to bond with T’Pring?”

“I do,” Stonn nodded. 

Putting her hands on both of their faces, T’Pau said the ritualistic words to complete the bond.

“It is done,” T’Pau said, nodding. “Thee may leave.”

T’Pring and Stonn nodded before getting up and leaving, followed by their families, leaving Spock, McCoy, Kirk, Sarek and Selek alone with T’Pau.

“Are thee ready to bond?” T’Pau asked Spock.

“I cannot,” Spock said.

“Explain,” the matriarch ordered.

“My mate is not here.”

“You deny your t'hy'la?” T’Pau questioned.

“T'hy'la?” Spock asked confused. “I have no t'hy'la.”

“I saw him in your mind.” She pointed at Kirk. “James T. Kirk. Thee have the t'hy'la bond. It was unmistakable.” 

TBC


End file.
